ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Drahcir
Drahcir is a character introduced in The Evil Within. Originally the Alpha-Omegatrix's DNA sample of a Galvan, Drachir was turned into a blue-eyed, blue-haired clone of Richard. He has a aquamarine jacket, instead of a red one. His name is derived from Richard, being spelled backwards, showing them being opposites. Appearance Drahcir was the Alpha-Omegatrix's Galvan DNA. The Alpha-Omegatrix synced itself with Richard's DNA against his will, causing his default form to resemble Richard, to his great distate. But after his Fasttrack transformation, it sent out a pulse that damaged his form, inversing his colors. The energy from the pulse turned his hair and eyes blue, and turned the colors of his jacket from red to aquamarine. Drahcir's Galvan form has not been shown. He is confirmed that he would have looked exactly like Richard if he wouldn't have transformed into Fasttrack after escaping the Alpha-Omegatrix. In Alpha-Omegaverse, he still has his regular clothing, with pockets in the jacket. He wears an unnamed device on his left wrist. Personality Drahcir is portrayed as a rude, arrogant, and ambitious individual exhibiting sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Richard's right to wear the Alpha-Omegatrix because he is just an unworthy human. He bears an animosity towards Azmuth. Originally being a Galvan DNA sample, he speaks with a larger vocabulary, being more intellectual than Richard, though in a rather cold and condescending manner. Because he had gained Richard's DNA, Drahcir acquired Richard's cravings and habits, which he considers utterly repulsive: He has the same taste in food, scratches himself in inappropriate places, and his right eye twitches when he lies. As a running gag, he develops a craving for tacos, even more than Richard himself, calling it a "human weakness." Originally he had hated this habit, but develops a liking for them, though he denies this and blames it on his human DNA. Drahcir is suspicious and distrustful of others. During his brief team up with Darama, he had his suspicion of Darama betraying him from the very beginning, which later proved correct after they had beaten Richard and taken his Alpha-Omegatrix. Powers In All Out War Part 1 and All Out War Part 2, Albedo used the Dominatrix, a device seen in The Dominatrix. Unfortunately, at the time it was connected to the same database as the Alpha-Omegatrix, meaning Richard was still the default unless he could reset the Alpha-Omegatrix. In addition to the ability to turn into any of Richard's aliens, he could make them evolve into much more powerful Dominant Forms. The Dominatrix was later destroyed by Richard. Drahcir is highly intelligent, very smart even for a Galvan, and has a large amount of knowledge about the Alpha-Omegatrix, having been in it as a DNA sample. He was able to create a copy of the Alpha-Omegatrix, but it failed to allow him to transform Thanks to a modification Drahcir made to himself, Drahcir can alter his DNA at will and change into any species Richard has unlocked without the need for an Alpha-Omegatrix, Dominatrix, or Simplicitrix. As intended, Drahcir also regained access to his true Galvan form as a plus, although, for an unknown reason, he is unable to use it, as he reverts to his Richard form. Aliens Used Fasttrack Method: Mentally When: The Evil Within Ultimate Humungousaur Method: Mentally When: The Evil Within Armodrillo Method: Mentally When: The Evil Within Kick-Butt Method: Mentally When: The Evil Within Wildmutt Method: Mentally When: The Evil Within Upgrade Method: Mentally When: The Evil Within; Picture Perfect Big Chill Method: Mentally When: The Evil Within; Picture Perfect Lodestar Method: Mentally When: The Evil Within Spidermonkey Method: Mentally When: The Evil Within Way Big Method: Mentally When: The Evil Within Rath Method: Mentally When: Picture Perfect Four Arms Method: Mentally When: Picture Perfect Humungousaur Method: Mentally When: Picture Perfect Stinkfly Method: Mentally When: Picture Perfect Brainstorm Method: Mentally When: Picture Perfect Water Hazard Method: Mentally When: Picture Perfect Trivia *Drahcir is confirmed to be in Alpha-Omegaverse. *Drahcir is confirmed to use Alien X at some point. Category:Villains